The boondocks Starting a new life
by Creativeperson67
Summary: Huey and Riley moved to woodcrest to live with their granddad and are trying to adjust to their new life in the suburb. The timeline of this story takes place before season 1 of the show.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own boondocks**

"Moving away to a different city is never easy. You have to say goodbye to the people you are leaving behind and start a new life. Me and my brother Riley are leaving our home town chicago and moving to a place called woodcrest. Never heard of it but from what our aunt cookie told us it's a place mostly populated by white people. Great, so now we have to live under the white man's roof. Personally i don't enjoy the company of white people because they think they rule us colored individuals. The way they treated us for centuries is unforgivable in my eyes and they had people believe that jesus was white. I have a strong distaste for the white man ever since the day i was born. Woodcrest seems like a place i will hate but i guess it can't be all that bad. Me and Riley will see our grandad. The last time we saw grandad was three years ago and even then we rarely saw him. I kind of forgot what he looked like but seeing him again will re jog my memory." - Huey Freeman

 **Chapter 1: Getting adjusted**

Huey and riley packed all their belongings in a suitcase and placed them in the trunk of their grandad's car. As they closed the trunk both Huey and Riley went to hug their aunt goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you boys behave yourselves." She said embracing them both. "We will" both Huey and Riley said in unison. As the all broke the hug Huey spotted his old childhood friend Cairo who was standing right in front of him.

"So i guess this is goodbye." Huey said.

"Yeah…" Cairo said not sounding too happy. Suddenly their was a loud honk.

"Boy you better bring yo ass on before I leave you!" Grandad shouted.

"Alright man i'll caught you later." Huey said giving Cairo a fist bump then headed to the car.

"You better be good to them Robert!" Their aunt said.

"Be good to them, shhhiiitttt they better be good to me. I'm an old man i can't handle this responsible of these badass little boys they might cause my blood pressure to rise." Grandad said. Aunt cookie just laughed and waved goodbye as they drove off.

"We've been on the road for six hours and it's getting really dull. We would have gone on a plane but Grandad didn't want to pay for three plane tickets so we were stuck on a slow moving vehicles."

"Damn grandad can't this thing go any faster. My own two legs can moving faster than this old car." Riley laughed.

"Oh hush boy we almost there, and for your information i had this car for thirty years and it still works like a charm.

"Yeah works as in it moves like a snail that is covered in salt." Riley laughed falling of his seat not wearing his seat belt.

"Riley put your seatbelt on." Grandad said as they entered into woodcrest.

"But why?"

"Boy don't talk back to me just listen to your grandaddy." Riley did what he was told and put on his seatbelt. As the entered in the quiet, calm, neighborhood of woodcrest a cop car approach them then a white policeman came out. He checked to see if everything was good.

"Alright everything seems to be in order. Just making sure the child was wearing his safety belt. We need to keep the children safe and you never know when an accident could happen. Take it easy." The police guy when back in his car and drove off.

"Fuckin' pigs." Granddad said under his breath.

"Dang grandad white people and these rules. They don't know where we grew up. We don't wear our _"Safety belts"_ even in the front."

"Listen boys life isn't going to be as it was in chicago. You have to get use to your new surroundings here in woodcrest. Learn from the whiteman."

"Whatever, all i know is if a white person tells me to not do something i'm doing the opposite of that. I ain't nobodies bitch." Riley said then grandad smacked him upside his head. "Boy shut up and help me get these bags out the damn car." They got out the car and awake their new home.

 **Huey and Riley have arrived to live with their granddad**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Boondocks**

"It's been a week since me and my younger brother Riley moved in with our granddad. The house is decent but not something i would brag about. Me and Riley have to share a room together which is gonna take some getting used to because my little brother is a slob and i'm more neat. Even though we have our differences he's still my brother and i have to learn to get along with him but he can be a complete pain. Grandad gave Riley forty-six ass whooping since we moved here and Riley still isn't behaving. My little brother always watches gang movies and talks about how he's a _"Real nigga"_ and how i'm a bitch. I love him but he's a dumbass." - Huey Freeman.

 **Chapter 2: Riley's the bad kid**

 _8:00 A.M._

"Huey, Riley wake your asses up it's time for school." Grandad yelled all the way up the stairs. Riley woke up grunting but then put the pillow over his head and went back to sleep. Instead of knocking on the door grandad kicked the shit out of the door leaving it broke. Riley then woke up.

"Ay what the hell granddad you kicked the door open! Riley yelled.

"Boy shut up and get ready for your first day of school."

"But grandad I don't want to go to school. I'm already a smart kid so going to school would be a waste of time."

"Riley you don't even know your times tables." Huey said joining their little conversation.

"Was I talking to you punk? No… so shut the hell up, and grandad i'm not going school and you can't make me." Riley crossed his arms and pouted.

"Oh yes i can or do i have to get my belt?"

"Go and get it i'm still not going to school." After that remark grandad took his belt off and wiped it on the floor leaving a hole. Riley jumped back and was looking scared. "If you don't put your clothes on in 5 seconds i'm going to whoop somebodies ass in this room." He said while staring at his youngest grandson.

"Ok fine i'm getting dressed."

 _20 minutes_

"Ok boys have a good day at school."

"Hey grandad can you drive us to school?" Riley asked.

"All the money on gas, hell no. Gas isn't cheap just wait for the school bus like normal students."

"But granddad i don't like the yellow bus where the retarded kids ride on. I rather walk than go on that bus." Riley said.

"Fine by me you little smart ass. Don't get kidnap walking to school." He said slamming the door on them both.

"Damn. Grandad really gonna do us like that, he doesn't care what happens to his own grand kids." Riley said

"Come on or we'll be late for school." Huey said walking to the bus stop. Riley pouted. "Don't order me around nigga." He said following his brother.

Huey and Riley waited for the bus to come pick them up. They waited ten minutes and no bus come.

"Man this is taking forever i'm 'bout to just walk to school. I don't mind getting kidnap, beats going to school." Riley was about to walk when Huey grabbed on his shirt and pointed to the upcoming bus.

As soon as the bus was about to stop for them the bus kept driving and didn't stop for them leaving trails of gas that blow in both of their faces making them cough.

 _Uncle Ruckus was driving that bus…_

" Hey motherfucker you forgot about us!" Riley yelled stomping his feet with rage. Huey just shock his head and started walking to school. "Well you wanted to walk to school." Huey remarked which made Riley even more angry. "It's ok, i have a map on how to get their so we should be good." Huey held the map as they both started walking.

It was a twenty minute walk to get to school. Riley was out of breath falling to the ground. "Damn my legs hurt Huey." He said grabbing his legs Huey dragged Riley in the school. "Ok nigga you don't have to drag me on the ground, you tearing my tank top!"

 _Class 302_

The class was filled with white kid which made sense since this was a white school. The estimate of black kids in this school was in the 1% and the number of white kids is around 99%. Huey and Riley is the 1%. Riley entered his new homeroom, as he did everybody turned and stared at him. He didn't really care and just took the empty seat in the back of the class. The teacher stopped giving his lecture and went to riley who was slouching in his seat.

"Oh you must be the new kid, you're looking well. Would you like to introduce yourself to the class."

 _This was the same teacher who called riley the n word._

"No nigga." Riley said crossing his arms with his lip out.

"Oh ok well i can just look in my book of students to find out who you are." The white teacher said looking in his guide book and saw the name and picture of the only black child in the attendance book. "So your name is Riley Freeman. It's nice to have you in this class young man." The teacher wanted a handshake but riley slapped his hand away.

"Listen teacher guy i ain't gonna do nothin in this class. When you give out work for me to do i'm going to sleep through it all and i bet you'll give me a good grade for not doing shit." Riley said glaring at the teacher. The teacher just laughed and said. "Ok Riley you win. Maybe you just need to settle in first to warm up to me and your classmates." The teacher turned around and walked away and had a scared look on his face that he was trying to hid from the young man. "Great another trouble maker." The teacher said under his breath. All the kids just looked at riley then turned to face the teacher.

"Dude maybe we shouldn't mess with this kid." A blond haired white kid said to his friend.

"Yeah I mean if he can make the teacher look like a little bitch who knows what he'll do to us if we cross him." A brown haired white kid said to his friend.

"Maybe we should get on his good side that way he won't pick on us." The blonde haired boy said.

"Agreed." The brown haired boy agreed and turned around to face the teacher who was going over multiplication and riley was sound asleep.

 **Well it seems riley is getting settled into his new class. Wonder how huey is doing.**


End file.
